spin the bottle
by 6shadowkeeper9
Summary: "OK, this is how it works: I spin the bottle first, and then whoever it lands on has to pick truth or dare. Then the last person to spin the bottle asks them a question or gives them a dare, and then they spin the bottle for the next person. Got it?"


"OK, this is how it works: I spin the bottle first, and then whoever it lands on has to pick truth or dare. Then the last person to spin the bottle asks them a question or gives them a dare, and then they spin the bottle for the next person. Got it?"

This was Bridgette talking. She was the youngest of the Waltz sisters, only  
seventeen.

"Clearly, everyone knows how to play truth-or-dare, Bridgette. We aren't all still in high school," chided Holly, the eldest sister, with a snide smile.

We all looked at each other nervously. Jason and I were freshman at the local community college, and had known the sisters since childhood. From an awkward start in middle school and high school, they had grown into three of the blondest, leggiest pieces of ass anyone had ever seen. They looked so much alike we used to joke they were the Fembots. Jason and I used to tease them about their braces, and because they always had crushes on one of us. Now, Holly was in my senior seminar class at the state college, and had invited us to a party she was having over fall break. As it turned out, the party was just the five of us sitting on an old leather couch and an oatmeal-colored loveseat in their parents' basement, listening to electronica and playing gin rummy. With the introduction of truth-or-dare and a bottle of peach schnapps, I had hopes that the night might become more interesting.

"Lauren, get the lights," Holly commanded. She lit two red candles on the squat coffee table as Lauren shut and locked the basement door and turned out the fluorescent lights. The candles smelled good.

"Ryan, give me the bottle," said Holly. "But I'm not finished with it!" I mock-whined, making the other girls giggle. Holly glared at me. When I still didn't give it to her, she got off of the loveseat, where she sat with Jason, and sauntered over to me, between her sisters on the couch. Shaking her hips and hiking up her teal miniskirt past her thighs, she started giving me a lapdance while whispering, "But I know where your weakness is..." As she got closer and closer, the smell of her perfume, vaguely like honey and cinnamon, was all I could smell and - before I knew it she had the bottle in her hand and a triumphant look in her eyes. "Dude, you're weak," was all Jason had to say about it.

"OK, here we go," Holly announced as she spun the bottle. Her sisters giggled nervously and pulled closer to me trying to make themselves small and less likely targets. Unfortunately, it worked. The bottle was pointing straight at me.

"Truth... or dare?" Holly asked.

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?"

"What? Seriously? Uh, no, not for a while."

That was odd. Definitely got off easy that time. I spun the bottle. Bridgette, the youngest.

"Truth, or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever sucked dick?"

She looked at her sisters, not sure what to admit. They weren't going to save her.

"Yes."

"Did he come in your mouth?"

"Hey, no follow-ups!" Lauren shouted, springing to her sister's defense.

Bridgette spun. Holly.

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"I didn't say 'truth,' dork."

"Well - so what, just answer anyway."

"Fine. Three months ago. The waiter from the Olive Garden."

There was silence as everybody contemplated how this tall, blonde, firm-assed, perky-tittied, DSL-equipped, fine-tuned fucking machine had recently been had nothing around her pussy but cobwebs. Such a waste.

Holly spun. Jason.

"Truth or dare?"

"Let's mix it up. Dare."

"Show us your cock."

Shameless, Jason stood up and dropped trou in front of everybody. He wasn't huge, but the girls still stared wide-eyed. Then they busted up laughing, more from shock than anything.

Jason spun. I knew whoever the bottle was pointing at was in trouble. Holly.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Lapdance. You knew it was coming," he grinned at her. She couldn't help but grin back.

He put his hands behind his head and reclined on the loveseat as if he were in a stripper's booth. Lauren ran and popped a Janet Jackson tape from 1995 in the boombox as Holly prepared herself mentally. As the smooth beats and sexy voice played, Holly became a strip-club slut. Standing with her back toward Jason, she ran her hands up her long, smooth-as-silk legs, hiking up her miniskirt as she pumped her ass toward Jason's face. Then she turned around and began unbuttoning her thin white sweater, giving him at first a little cleavage, and then more and more, until she was shoving his face into her overflowing, honey-scented breasts. She began grinding her hips against his crotch and whispering in his ear. She even let him grope her ass, which was when I noticed she was wearing a thin black g-string. When slipped his fingers under the g-string, she pushed his  
hand away, and said, "That's enough for now..." When she got back in her spot on the couch, they were both breathing much harder than the small amount of exercise warranted, and their faces were flush.

Holly sat back down, collected herself, and spun the bottle. Me. She was glad to be putting the screws to someone else, I could tell.

"Ryan... Truth, or dare?"

"Dare."

"Show us your cock."

I was hard, way too hard to pretend I wasn't. I decided better to just get it over with. I had nothing to hide anyway, so, standing up, I pulled my jeans down to my ankles. The girls gasped. My cock stood straight out like a mast. Maybe they hadn't seen one in a while. Maybe it was longer or harder or thicker than what they expected. In any case, they stared at it for a while before Bridgette spoke up: "Can I suck it?" Her sisters gasped again. I just sat back down on the couch, kicked off my shoes, and leaned back.

Bridgette, a petite, full-breasted young thing, kneeled on the carpet, swept her crimped blond hair out of her face, and leaned over. She gave me a nasty, hungry look before licking me from top to bottom until my entire cock was shiny with spit, then going down on me, following her mouth with her small hand. She took me in five or six times, then back while jerking me off, then licked and sucked at my balls while stroking me, then a long lick up my shaft before taking in my whole shaft up to my balls, up and then back down again to the base of my shaft, then back and stroking me while staring me in the eyes... With her crimped blonde hair swaying back and forth she looked the perfect image of a porn star.

Holly had crawled back onto Jason's lap, except this time they were kissing furiously and tearing each other's clothes off. In the midst of all this, Lauren looked left out. She was absentmindedly rubbing her pussy through her pink cotton pajamas when I asked her if she would like to sit on my face. She nodded silently and slid off her pajamas. She had the best body of them all - tan and  
curvy, with long muscular legs, full juicy breasts, and a bare pussy. Bridgette, though annoyed, agreed to readjust, and soon I was lying on the couch with Bridgette at one end slurping on my cock and Lauren at the other, moaning as I buried myself in her pussy. I could feel her juices running down my face, trickling through my stubble, and tickling my ears. Her whole weight was pushing against me as I spread her lips with my fingers and sucked her clit and pushed my tongue into her hole. "Ooooh, fuck, fuck, I'm coming!" she moaned and began bucking her hips and grinding her warm wet pussy on my face. I could see her face contorted in pleasure, her mouth half-open and her eyes dreamily tense. As she exploded in orgasm I could feel her juices running down my chest, through patches of hair, down to my belly, all the way down to my cock.

I looked over at the loveseat. Holly's thin white cardigan was unbuttoned and her tits were hanging partially out of her bra, leaving one breast fully exposed and the other with half a deep red nipple covered. Her miniskirt was pushed up to her waist and her g-string pushed aside far enough for Jason to thrust his cock into her. She was grinding on Jason's cock, swiveling her hips and mashing her pussy farther onto him. She arched her back and moaned as he sucked and bit  
her hard nipples.

All this time, Bridgette was still going down on me, compensating for the distraction of her sisters with ever more energetic cocksucking. She spit on my cock, let the trail run from my cock to her lips as she backed away, put my cock between her firm tits, and let me titty-fuck her. She jerked me off, staring into my eyes and whispering, "Oooh, yeah, you like that, don't you? Wanna come  
in my mouth? Wanna come on my face?" She slid her mouth back down my cock, up and down, up and down, her blonde hair swaying as she sucked for all she was worth, slurping and sucking loudly. I gasped and clutched at the couch as my cum exploded into her mouth. After three monstrous spurts she pulled off my cock, letting another three or four giant spurts land on her face and breasts. Cum dribbled out the sides of her mouth onto her chin. She swallowed all of what was in her mouth and grinned naughtily. "You thought I was the innocent little sister!"

Lauren crawled onto Bridgette and started licking the cum off her tits. I watched as Bridgette closed her eyes, arched her back, and let Lauren lick and kiss down her breasts, down her stomach, to her deliciously wet, juicy pussy.

Jason had turned Holly around and was bending her over into the loveseat. Her ass was straight up in the air, her face on the cushions. The arch of her back made her round tits look even bigger, and her nipples scraped the fabric of the seat as they swayed back and forth. "Oh fuck oh god oh god oh god I'm coming fuck me baby fuck me fuck me FUCK ME!" Holly screamed as Jason pulled her ass onto his cock again and again. Holly came just as Jason pulled out and shot a steaming hot load onto her ass. She looked sexy as fuck with a giant load dribbling down her ass onto her pussy and her legs. She kneeled down in front of Jason, determined to suck out every last drop. She sucked his still-hard cock as he grunted and buried his hand in her blond curls.

My cock was getting hard again from watching all this, and Lauren's ass was looking sweet as she sucked and licked at Bridgette's pussy. I got on one knee behind Lauren on the floor, felt around for her pussy (which was still sopping wet from me eating her out), and slid into her. She shuddered and sighed, and began grinding backwards onto my cock. I could feel every nerve ending in every cell of my cock twitch as the soft wet inside of her pussy caressed me. I could feel her squeeze me with her pussy every time she moved forward, and even after already having one orgasm, I knew I wouldn't last long.

Bridgette's moans were delicate, almost shy, but I could tell she was getting ready to come. Her hands were in Lauren's hair, and she strained her hips to get more of Lauren's mouth. Probably not the first time Lauren had done this, I figured. As Bridgette's moans grew, I could feel myself getting ready to come. I had another minute, maybe two. After that the pleasure would be too intense. I waited until Bridgette came, and then said, "Let me and Jason come on all three of you at the same time." I expected them to laugh. For a moment they looked shocked, but then with an exchange of glances, decided, since we were already having an orgy, why not give us a grand finale? Holly sat on the couch next to Bridgette, and Lauren in front of them. Jason put his cock back in Holly's mouth, who bobbed up and down on his cock, the imprint showing against her cheek. Lauren started sucking me, fresh from her pussy and dripping with her juices. Bridgette joined her, each girl taking turns licking, sucking, deepthroating, fondling, jerking, tugging, rubbing, and caressing my cock until I couldn't take anymore. I looked over at Jason, who gave me a nod. He pulled out of Holly's mouth, and almost at the same time, we began spraying the girls. Big, thick splashes of hot white cum came flying out of our cocks, landing in streams on the girls' faces, in their hair, on their tits, running down their stomachs... They just kneeled in front of us, smiling and laughing, holding their mouths open and their tongues out to catch more.


End file.
